That Silliness You Call A Ball
by M14Mouse
Summary: It’s never easy to get a princess to a ball especially if the princess doesn’t want to go. CainAz and DGGlitch


That Silliness You Call A Ball

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It's never easy to get a princess to a ball especially if the princess doesn't want to go. Cain/Az and DG/Glitch

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Nope…go somewhere else.

Takes Place Several Months After Tin Man.

"You can't stay here forever."

"Yes, I can. I have magic, remember?"

"That sounds rather childish, don't you think?

"Humph."

DG was approaching the gate of the garden before she heard Cain loud and clear again.

"Entire Central City is going to be there."

"So?"

"I don't have to explain to you why you must go, right?"

"Mother has explained it perfectly fine."

"Aren't daughters supposed to listen to their mothers?"

"Aren't bodyguards supposed to listen to their bosses?"

"You aren't my boss."

"You aren't my mother."

Boy, they were really going at it. Of course, she knew why because Az told her. She opened the gate to Az sat on a stone bench with her arms fold and her eyes were blazing. Cain was staying across from her sister. She couldn't see his face from where she was standing but by his body language, he didn't look so happy either. She could see Glitch watching them with amusement. She smile softly and walked over to him. She wrapped her arm around him. He turned his head and a brilliant smile appeared on his face. She felt his arm wrapped around him.

"How long have they been fighting?" She asked.

"13 minutes, 31 seconds…but I'm not really counting," He said. She bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.

"Well at least, they have an hour before the ball." She said.

"We will be lucky if we can get them out of the garden." He said.

"If I was your mother, I would have turned you onto your bottom and spanked you," Cain said loudly.

"Do it and I will turn you into a toad." Az said angrily.

"You won't do it."

"Try me."

"Why you're being so stubborn? It's a ball. You smile, you show off that dress of yours, you make a little small talk with some people, and dance. That is it, princess. It isn't that complicated."

"That's the problem," She whispered at Glitch.

"What is?" Glitch said as he leaned over.

"Az doesn't like to dance."

"Really? I don't remember that….but then again, I don't remember a lot of things. Did you like to dance?"

She grinned a little bit.

"I love to dance."

"Well…that's just grand because so do I." He said as he smiled back.

"Well, good…because then we can dance together."

"I would like that…a lot."

"Balls are worthless consumption of time and energy. You spend weeks in preparation…for what? It is a few hours of dancing and mindless chatter that I will hear again when my mother holds council. One thing I was glad about when the witch was in me…no balls…dancing…no mindless chatter," Her sister said bitterly.

"Princess, it's a time for people to forget about their worries and troubles. Let's not forget, it's to show people you aren't the witch anymore," Cain said as he ran his hand through his hair. She could tell he was losing his patience when he started to pace.

"I…then why don't you go?"

"I'm going, I have a job to do and that is to protect you."

"You can do a fine job of protecting me in my room."

"What's your problem, princess? Does the big bad ball scare you that much?" He said as he stopped right in front of her and stared. Suddenly, Az stood straight up and stared right back at him.

This isn't good. Maybe, she should step in. A dead Cain wasn't a good idea before the ball. It will undo all their hard work of reintroducing Az to the OZ. Glitch grabbed her arm and shook his head no.

"I'm not afraid of some silly ball. I'm afraid of dancing. There I said it…happy?" She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You're afraid of dancing?" Cain said. She could tell he struggled to keep a straight face. He better keep a straight face or Az would probably turn him into a toad if he even smiled the wrong way. Az's eyes narrowed at him but he didn't break.

"Yes…I can't do it. Last time, I tried I nearly fell on my face. The time before that, I twisted my ankle. Could you image if I fell on my face in front of everyone, I would embarrass myself and my family. This is too important for me to mess up," Az said as she sat back down.

"Perhaps, that is what the people need…to see that you are really Princess Azdadellia and not the Evil Witch." Cain said softly. Her sister looked down and stared at the ground. Her hair fell in front of her face. Cain shifted nervously from side to side.

"And huh…you were younger then. Perhaps, you are more balanced on your feet now…"

Her sister looked up and made an I-don't-believe-you face at him.

"Beside, I'm there to protect you. Hell, if it makes you feel better. I'll even dance with you to make sure that you don't fall on your face," Cain said.

She almost laughed at Cain's expression when he realized what he said. Her sister's face turned a slight red.

"Thank you…I really…Thank you. Perhaps, you should escort me to my room. So, I may get ready," Her sister said as she stood up from the bench.

"Yes, that is a good idea…Very good idea….after you, princess," Cain said as he moved out of the way. Az walked toward her and for a moment, they shared a brief smile before she disappeared into the palace. Cain looked like he was a fish out of water as he followed her. Poor Cain has no clue what is going to hit him.

She turned her head briefly to Glitch, who was still staring out toward the garden.

"Glitch?" She said softly as she touched his arm.

"23 minutes, 7 seconds…but honestly, I wasn't counting!" He said as he turned his head toward her. She couldn't help it but started laughing.

"Get going you…We have a ball to get ready for," She said as she pulled him toward the palace.

End

A/N: Mindless fluff and humor get me all of the time. -.- Many thanks for the DG/Glitch community for give me the courage to post it here. As for the Az/Cain and (DG/Glitch for good measure) pairing, I planned a full-length story that probably pops up in the first of year. Read and Review if you wish and happy holidays!


End file.
